


Sweet Girl

by Satan_Yazawa



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_Yazawa/pseuds/Satan_Yazawa
Summary: Ruby truly is sweet. (A small fic based on Sweet Girl by Nicole Dollanganger)





	

On the bed as always, submissive as always. It truly showed how sweet she was. She couldn't command You if she tried. Not that either of them minded, Ruby enjoyed the pleasure You gave her and You enjoyed the sweet taste of her younger girlfriend. Everything about Ruby was sweet, she had decided, from head to toe. Unbearably sweet.

After these intimate moments, Ruby would always beg for something lovey-dovey, and You would always oblige. They'd go out, You would pay despite Ruby's protests, and they'd sit together in the movie theatre watching the newest in cheesy romance films, which Ruby adored so much that it made You begin to like them too. Ruby influenced You so much with these, in fact, that they would often recite their favourite lines on the way home. And sometimes at home, if Ruby didn't fall asleep shortly after they got there. Not that You would mind if she dozed off, as she had to admit, she enjoyed carrying Ruby to her room, and her old, somewhat worn μ's shirts were charming to look at.

On the days where Ruby didn't succumb to sleep so easily, she would spend her time smothering You with her love, to You's delight. Kisses everywhere, meaningful compliments, 'I love yous'. No matter how often this would happen, however, You was convinced that Ruby was a thousand times better than she was. She thought Ruby lived up to her name, a brilliant, shining jewel.

Rinse and repeat, their dates seldom strayed from the usual movies, but sometimes, they would go out, to a little café, have lunch and a sundae. You insisted that they share dessert, and Ruby never objected. Sometimes, they'd get distracted, distracted by each others lips. Ruby found You's charming, the little deviation from her skin colour was adorable to her. You saw Ruby's as charming, too, a brighter colour which she often accentuated with strawberry-flavoured lip gloss. Though at the end of these dates, there was often no lip gloss left, perhaps a smear on Ruby's and a smudge on You's. Neither cared at all about this, and again, You would find herself back home with a sleeping girlfriend.

She was so sweet.


End file.
